Ella te Ama!
by zathura8
Summary: SOMOS DEMASIADO JÓVENES PARA SER TAN INFELICES SOMOS DEMASIADO JÓVENES PARA HABLAR DEL "POR SIEMPRE" Estoy cansada, cansada de ser la misma, ser la chica que espera el regreso de "ese alguien" y lo único que recibe es desprecio y odio Quiero escapar, irme lejos, donde nadie mas conozca mi nombre, donde no este el Con el viento golpeando mi cara y un millón de posibilidad
1. Llévame hacia la luna

Llévame hacia la luna

Cansada.

Es la única palabra que me podría describir ahora, son las 6 de la mañana y no eh dormido ni una miserable hora, todo gracias a mi adorable e insoportable hermana katniss

Bueno tendría que decir media hermana, su padre se caso con mi mama cuando eramos pequeñas, tenemos la misma edad, juntas compartimos a la mas hermosa criatura de todo el mundo, nuestra querida pequeña hermana prim, es lo único que une a esta familia aparte del amor que se tienen mi papa y mama

La noche anterior katniss me suplico que la acompañara a una fiesta de su mas grande amiga Clove , sin muchas ganas acepte, quiero mucho a kat, es la verdad, hemos compartido mas de 10 años de nuestras vidas y creo que eso significa algo, nos llevamos bien pero hay momentos en que no la soporto , ni ella a mi

Es demasiado egoísta y vanidosa, muy gruñona y una verdadera maldita si se lo propone, pero debajo de esa sonrisa arrogante, esconde a una chica dulce y valiente, alguien que daría la vida por sus seres queridos, y es por eso que la amo

No podía decirle que no, y aquí estoy, tirada en medio de botellas, frituras y algunos jóvenes rebeldes en ropa interior, supongo que me quede dormida

Por un instante no recuerdo nada, con ropa puesta y mi dignidad por los cielos, busco a kat y a la única persona conocida que esta en esta sala es nada menos que Peeta Mellark tirado a un lado mio, sigue dormido y es aquí donde uno de mis recuerdos mas vergonzosos asalta mi mente y lo único que quiero es estampar mi cara contra el suelo

Hubo un tiempo, no hace mucho, tres años para ser exacta, donde miraba a peeta con otros ojos

El, annie y yo eramos inseparable, pasamos los mejores años de escuela juntos antes de ir a la universidad, estaba tan enamorada de el, que ahora me parece increíble creerlo, era mi príncipe azul hasta que la malvada bruja apareció

Y es ahí donde mi dulce katniss entra en acción, recuerdo la interminables peleas que teníamos por el, incluso hubo uno que otro golpe y mucha bofetadas por ambas partes, no lo soportaba, ella vino y me lo robo, con su encantadora sonrisa y su belleza se llevo a peeta lejos de mi

Yo sabia que lo único que quería kat era un poco de diversión, hasta que se volvieron novios y duraron 2 años!

2 malditos años soportando risas estúpidas y besos interminables de esos dos, para annie era lo mas romántico que había visto ya que yo los acerque y gracias a mi eran como un Romeo y Julieta de la época actual, para mi todo esto era un asco.

Una noche de invierno, tocaron la puerta de mi casa, y el que estaba parado en medio de una tormenta de nieve con los ojos llorosos era peeta

El me comenzó a contar que kat había terminado con el, lo sabia, katniss no es solo para una persona, le gusta ser libre, libre como un pájaro

No dejaba de llorar sobre mi hombro, y en ese momento me di cuenta que peeta la amaba de verdad y no dejaría tan fácilmente a katniss, y fue ahí donde también me di cuenta que seguía enamorada de el , y que esto era un amor no correspondido, que era solo una idiota mas

Fue así que paso un largo año y por fin me convertí en universitaria, mi vida estaba bien, no era perfecta, pero no podía quejarme, y en ese preciso momento donde no sabia quien era o a donde quería ir , es donde conocí a gale hawthorne

Y otra ves suspiraba todo el tiempo, temía lo peor, pero una vez mas caí en las garras del amor

Pronto olvide mi enamoramiento hacia peeta y seguíamos siendo amigos, todo esto paso sin que el lo supiera, solo eramos los mas grandes amigos junto con annie

Ahora mis años de estudiante acaban de terminar, y como al principio de toda esta historia de amor, solo tengo ojos para un hombre y ese es gale, fue apenas ayer , en una cafetería cerca de su casa, donde le declare mi amor, y como era de esperarse, no dijo ni una palabra, solo sonrió y me miro como nunca lo había hecho, y se marcho dejando dinero sobre la mesa

No se lo que paso, ahora estoy aquí con miles de preguntas y con la esperanza de que gale diga que soy el amor de su vida

No quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero no lo soporto, soy demasiado joven para ser tan miserable, quiero a alguien a mi lado, alguien que me ame tanto como yo a el, lo eh estado buscando desde los 15 años , me eh hecho la misma pregunta todos estos años,¡¿Donde esta el ?!

Como sea no es el mejor momento para esta pensando, mi cabeza va a explotar, iré a buscar a kat y la sacare de aquí la llevare a casa e iré por gale, quiero saber la ya, ahora

Me levanto como puedo y voy directo a las escaleras, la casa de clove es enorme pero no significa ningún problema para mi, eh pasado mucho tiempo aquí, viendo películas y charlando con annie, clove y kat mis mejores amigas

Espero que este en una de estas habitaciones,tengo prisa y no quiero tardar mucho, abro puerta por puerta y nada, encuentro a varias parejas abrazadas entre las sabanas, pasaron una mejor noche que yo la mayoría en esta mansión, solo queda una habitación, si no esta aquí, no se donde rayos estará, tal vez en la piscina

Abro la puerta, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, mis ojos empiezan arder y mi cara se torna un poco roja, esto tiene que ser una broma, una muy cruel broma del destino, y es que en la cama, justo enfrente de mi esta gale, envuelto en sabanas color azul rey, pero lo que me sorprende es la persona que esta a lado de el abrazándolo por la espalda, reconozco esa melena castaña

Quiero gritar, romper los vidrios, encender en llamas la cortinas, lo único que logro es cerrar la puerta tan fuerte como pude y salir corriendo de ahí, por que? katniss

quiero que la tierra me trague que el mar me lleve lejos

que un cohete venga y me lleve a la luna


	2. Todos mis Problemas

**_Todos mis problemas_**

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

Llévame hacia la luna

**Todos mis problemas**

Ven Conmigo

El Verdadero Tu

Una Falla es una Falla

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

-Estúpida!- no puedo contenerme lo unico que quiero hacer es gritar - estúpida, estúpida!

Puse el auto en marcha me largo de aquí, al diablo con katniss, que gale la lleve a casa, no me importa

Volvió a pasar, la misma historia de mi patética vida, me pregunto si esto es el karma o solo una broma del destino, valla que me a costado muy caro ser la hermana de kat, nada a cambiado, sigo siendo la misma chica estupida enamorada del amor

No me doy cuenta hacia donde conduzco, lo hago demasiado rápido, quiero irme lejos de aquí, lejos de katniss, gale, peeta

Lejos de todo el mundo, no me molestaría vivir en una cueva, con una roca por compañero, comiendo ardillas y conejos, creo que es mi única solución

El sol pega directo en mi cara, lo primero que haré al llegar a casa sera empacar mi ropa y largarme de esta ciudad, maldigo la hora en que mi mama decidió mudarse a Chicago, no hubiera conocido a papa y por consecuencia, nunca me habría topado con katniss, pero ya es demasiado tarde

Y este es el plan que tengo, empacar , darle un beso a prim, mama y a papa, despedirme y huir de este lugar , esta ciudad que al parecer la suerte me a olvidado

Llego a casa y logro ver a la distancia la camioneta de gale, perfecto, han venido a buscarme, lo mas seguro es que al salir de la habitación en la mansión de clove, con semejante ruido que cause se despertara todo el vecindario y katniss al no encontrarme se imaginara lo que paso

Me siento patética, es como si fuera un niñata de 5 años que hizo una rabieta y salio huyendo

Me escondo entre los arbustos de la casa de a lado, no puedo entrar así como así, ahí estará gale y es al único que quiero ver, ah maldita sea mi suerte

Se me ocurre una idea, es un poco arriesgada, pero es la única manera de salir de aquí

Corro lo mas que puedo, atravieso el jardín, puedo notar que en la sala están todos, no me distraigo mucho y voy directo hacia la gran ventana de la cocina justo ahí hay una enredadera, subo por ella, un poco hacia la derecha esta la ventana de mi habitación, entro y cojo lo que necesito, bajo del mismo modo en que subí, piso el acelerador y voy directo a la casa de annie, después le marcare a mama avisándole en donde estoy, no quiero que se preocupe

Todo esto es un poco infantil, pero a quien le importa, no pienso ver katniss,

ni darle explicaciones a gale y a mis padres

Pronto estoy en frente de la puerta de annie con maleta, ropa y mis sentimientos destrozados

-Madge! que es lo que pasa, es muy temprano

siento arder mi cara, son una desconsiderada , la pobre de annie sigue en pijama

-lo siento mucho ann, no tenia ni idea de que hora era

- no te preocupes, ven vamos a mi habitación

Subimos las escaleras, esto me trae malos recuerdos, pero los borro de mi mente, ya basta, no quiero ser la chica que se la pasa llorando y lamentándose en cada esquina, por algo que no le salio bien

-y bien que a pasado mad- logra sacarme una sonrisa, es el mismo sobrenombre que me puso cuando nos conocimos, desde pequeña fuimos y somos las mejores amigas, la quiero mucho

-ay annie!- suelto un largo suspira- todo a salido mal

-Gale?

-gale, katniss, ya te lo podrás imaginar

-oh no! maddie, como pudo pasar esto

Ahora que lo pienso ann es la única que supo lo de gale, nadie mas, ni kat ni mi mama

-no se que hacer, me e tenido que ir de mi casa corriendo, puedes creerlo?!

-madge que paso? es tan grabe el asunto como para que huyeses tu casa?

- la verdad no lo se, ahora que lo veo todo con mas claridad, creo que me eh comportado como una tonta

- mad no! ni lo pienses

- es la verdad ! no lo se! es tan confuso todo, estoy enojada con kat pero a la vez no, ella no sabia mis sentimientos por gale, pero lo que de enverdad me enoja, es el!

Annie me escuchaba atenta, con sus grandes ojos verdes, me miraba con tristeza

- apenas ayer por la tarde lee dije que lo amaba!

- madge! no lo puedo creer, le dijiste eso? y el que te contesto?

- no me dijo nada, ah doy asco! soy una estúpida enamorada!

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, alguien llamaba a la puerta, annie bajo,a los pocos segundos subió y entro al cuarto como flecha envenenada, estaba blanca como el papel y sus ojos parecían dos platos grandes

-Madege, gale y katniss están aquí

De repente todo fue confuso todo paso en cámara lenta

-No! ann, por favor di que estoy dormida o algo inventa algo!

Demasiado tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una enfurecida katniss

-Se puede saber que es lo que haces! madge?!

-shhh! mis padres aun duermen!

- lo siento annie

Cierro la puerta annie a desaparecido, doy gracias a los dioses que gale no esta aqui, tengo que ponerle fin a esto y así podre ser libre

-Madge!

- que quieres que diga?

-solo dime por que te fuiste y me dajaste sola, desapareciste de la casa de clove y me dejaste...

- en la cama? junto con gale?!

La cara de kat se volvio completamente roja

-mad yo ... lo siento

-No! no pidas perdon, esto es mi culpa

-bueno si es asi, me voy, ire a pasear con gale y clove, nos vemos

En serio?

-esto es una broma, verdad? katniss en serio?!

- que? no entiendo, me acabas de decir que no es mi culpa?

- sabes que olvídalo, y si ! yo soy la culpable por pensar que algún día cambiarías pero veo que no

-ya basta! deja de hacerte la sufrida, se que te va bien pero me estas hartando

La sangre dentro de mi empezó a hervir, es aquí don de katniss es una verdadera maldita

-no se cual es tu problema madge!

- Tu! tu eres mi problema

-siempre andas por el mundo gritando que eres perfecta, pues sabes que no lo eres!

-TU ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA!

Puedo ver que la puerta se habré y entran annie seguida de gale, los dos están pálidos, saben muy bien que cuando katniss y yo discutimos, no es buena idea meterse, ni mucho menos separarnos

Lo único que puedo recordar, es a katniss dándome un buen golpe en la nariz, sangre, gritos y una que otra bofetada de mi parte

Por que el nombre de katniss es el nombre a todos mis problemas


	3. Ven Conmigo

Ven Conmigo

Después de la intervención de gale, tratando de calmarnos el padre de annie nos hecho a la calle a katniss y a mi, estaba tan apenada, soy una estúpida, montar una escena en una casa que no es tuya, vaya que si soy inteligente

Pero es como si algo dentro de mi explotara, algo gigante salió de mi, tal vez hay un monstruo de tres cabezas en mi interior , a lo mejor estoy loca o solo quizás es katniss la que me provoca

De cualquier forma, no pude evitarlo y aquí estoy, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, hambre, sueño y mi nariz sangrando gracias al buen golpe que recibí

Katniss no dejaba de gritar, tenía un ojo hinchado y su mejilla seguía roja, gracias a mi, no estoy muy orgullosa de ello y espero que ella tampoco

- Me estas escuchando? madge!

-si, si … como digas- no quiero estar aquí, estoy cansada, quiero ir a casa

-ah … que voy hacer contigo mad

Me levanto rápido del suelo, de un solo movimiento, lo cual provoca un poco de mareo, no siento mi nariz, puedo ver como se empieza a tornar de un color rojo intenso, no esta nada bien, creo que tengo que ir al doctor, empiezo a dar pequeños pasos, lentos y perezosos, voy en dirección al hospital, cuando…

-a donde vas? - dijo katniss asustada

-al hospital

- piensas ir caminando

-mmm… eso creo

- pues yo creo que estas loca, anda vamos, gale nos llevará, no es así- kat se dirigió a gale, el no tuvo otra opción y acepto

-pero yo…

En cuanto el coche se detuvo por completa, salte de mi asiento y corrí lo mas rápido posible, debía salir de aquí o si no empezaría a llorar de la vergüenza, eso es lo que provoca gale cuando algo esta mal o simplemente no eres su amigo y le caes mal, la primera vez que nos conocimos, gracias a annie, paso lo mismo, no dejaba de mirarme, callado y frió, echando unas indirectas de lo bien que le caía, notese el sarcasmo

-Espéranos! mad

- no tardaré mucho, los veré después!- perfecto tendré que verlo de nuevo y en tan poco

tiempo

La hora que pase con el doctor fue demasiado corta, solo me dio unas pastillas para el malestar y dijo que mi nariz estará bien, solo que en algunas horas comenzará a ponerse extremadamente morada y ahora que lo veo esta casi azul, al menos no quede deforme, viéndolo por el lado positivo, claro…

-como te fue?- dijo una voz detrás de mi

- oh katniss, me has dado un susto

- y bien?

- estoy bien, estaré bien

Lo último que dije sonó con doble intención, no fue apropósito, lo único que conseguí fue silencio por parte de kat y una mirada triste y arrepentimiento de gale

-vamos a casa

Oh no! otra vez no, estar encerrada en ese auto, por una media hora, trafico, estaria mas cómoda en el infierno

Tiempo después, por fin llegamos, vaya que extraño mi hogar, lo primero que haré sera correr a la nevera, ir a mi cuarto, buscar mi pijama, poner mi película favorita "el diario de bridget jones", meterme a mi cama, engullir el helado de fresas y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, al diablo si es medio día, creo que es lo mejor para mi

-Katniss llegamos - dijo gale sacudiendo con delicadeza a kat

Y es ahí donde veo algo, algo que esta enfrente de mis ojos y siempre lo ha estado, a gale le gusta katniss, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, esto esta pasando de nuevo, mi suerte es la peor de todo Chicago, de todo el mundo

-oh … ya veo, vamos mad, muchas gracias gale

-no hay problema

Justo cuando iba a pronunciar un "gracias" para gale, el me interrumpió y las palabras que escucharé a continuación son las que menos quería oír

-Madge, podemos hablar?

No me quedo de otra, solo asentí con mi cabeza y me quede quieta, mis planes magníficos del día se fueron a la basura, todo gracias a gale

Llegamos a su casa, pero no fuimos directo a la puerta, gale me condujo hacia el jardín trasero, era tan bonito, me encantaba estar ahí, su mama y su pequeña hermana han plantado cientos de flore, de todos los colores, también hay un árbol de manzanas

Nos sentamos en unas de las sillas, tantos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, tantas fiesta y reuniones, tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos, ahora esta colgando de un hilo nuestra amistad

-mad lo siento mucho

- gale … yo

- no, o que hice fue muy bajo, no quería lastimarte pero

-lo se, ademas es mi culpa, no debí de entrar así como así a la habitación

Y ahí está, otra vez esta sonriendo, como ayer, esa sonrisa que me a metido en muchos problemas

- mad, yo te quería decir algo

-...

- me iré por un tiempo, mamá irá a los ángeles con los niños, y yo solo quiero experimentar, probar mis alas, e irme por un tiempo

-creo que es una magnífica idea- le dije con una sonrisa, por dentro estaba demasiado triste, pero no metería la pata otra vez

-madge, lo que quiero decirte es … que… yo no, no quiero que me esperes

-mmm… no lo entiendo

- maddie, te quiero, pero no podría ser alguien mas para ti, no estamos destinados el uno para el otro, lo siento

-no te preocupes… gale … me tengo que ir

-madge, por favor, no te enojes

-no … estoy bien

-quiero que sigamos siendo amigos

-no, gale yo no puedo, me voy, buena suerte- le dedique una sonrisa y me fui de ahi

Esta sera la ultima vez que lo veo

Mi corazon se rompio, lo que me dijo no me mato, pero algo dentro de mi murió

Y hay algo dentro de mi, no se que es, pero como desearía que todo esto fuera mentira, que en realidad escuche mal

Que gale en realidad me digo otra cosa

-madge everdeen, ven conmigo

Pero esta es la verdad, la triste verdad


	4. El Verdadero tu

**_El Verdadero Tu_**

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

Llévame hacia la luna

Todos mis problemas

Ven Conmigo

**El Verdadero Tu**

Una Falla es una Falla

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

-Mad?

-Prim! que paso pequeña?

-madge por que esta todo oscuro?

Vaya, creo que me han encontrado

-nada ... solo... yo ... mmm me dolia la cabeza

-segura?

-claro, solo es eso- mentirosa

-de acuerdo, mamay papa se acaban de ir, la mama de rue esta en la perta, solo venia decir adios

- la mama de rue?

-si, voy a quedarme en su casa, no te preocupe!

- pero... estaras bien? y si algo pasa! prim!

- mad! tranquila, ya no soy una bebe, tengo 16!

-prim!

-madge!, por favor mama me dio permiso, lo comprende, estoy creciendo

Tenia tantas ganas de llorar, prim tenia razon, esta creciendo, fue tan solo ayer cuando ellla era tan pequeñita, ahora esta creciendo

-es una pena, ser adulto apesta

-mad

-lo siento- la voz me salio en un hilo, las lagrimas empezaron a caer- es que y-yo, mi pequeño patito, esta creciendo

-vamos madge, no llores!

-estoy bien, estoy bien!

-bueno, te extrañare, pero se me hace tarde

-si, si

- nos vemos el lunes

Así se fue corriendo, mi pequeña hermana, ya es una adolescente, me dejo aquí, tirada en mi cama, con la pijama aun puesta, los ojos rojos y una gran pena sobre mis hombros

Pero ya no mas, hasta aquí acaba otra mal historia de mi vida, tengo tan solo 24 años y soy tan miserable? que patético!

Es hora de levantarse, apenas fue ayer la ultima vez que lo vi, pasado mañana es navidad y quiero ser feliz, me meto a la regadera, me pongo una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis, me voy a la casa de annie, espero no encontrarme a nadie en el camino, me veo horrenda, no quiero que nadie sepa que me la pase casi todo el fin de semana llorando por alguien que no merece mis lagrimas

Volveré a ser la misma de antes, no la chica enamorada, no!, seré la verdadera madge de siempre

-.-.-.-.-

Se que es muy corto este capitulo, pero siento que a nadie le esta gustando esta gustando la historia, seguiré subiendo varios capítulos, todavía falta muuucho, y cosas buenas están por venir, pero por favor, dejen sus comentarios, recibo criticas para mejorar este fic

felices fiestas, hasta pronto

zathura


	5. Una Falla es una Falla

-hola Annie

-Mad! pasa...

-tus padres no están en casa?

-no, estamos a salvo

-lo siento mucho annie ...

-no te preocupes, me alegro que estés bien y katniss?

-esta bien

Pasamos a la sala, su casa es toda en tonos azule, blancos y verdes, me recuerda mucho al mar

-y bien qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy querida ann

-madge, estas segura, quieres salir?

-basta!, lo siento annie, pero no quiero la lastima de nadie, estoy bien, lo he olvidado, todo!

-mad, yo ...

-no, no se nada, ahora, mi vida comienza aqui

-...

-no estoy loca!

-de acuerdo, yo te apoyo

-bien, aclarado el asunto, a empezar de nuevo , tienes planes para esta noche?

-no, pensaba pasar la noche viendo películas

-vaya, te has convertido en una anciana

-mad!

-lo siento, pero ... vamos annie, creo que hay algo mejor que hacer

-pienso lo mismo, pero no se me ocurre nada

Y así pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde, acostadas en el sillón, comiendo millones de chocolates, pensando en un plan para divertirnos esta noche, pero nada

Solo suspirabamos, odiando nuestra patética vida

-y si vamos a comer algo?

-segura, quieres comer mas?, no lo sé ann

-bueno! y que otra idea tienes tú?

-no se! ya me canse de pensar!

-podemos ir con clove

-es una buena idea!

- vamos mad, marcarle a su celular

Por fin, un buen plan para hoy! no quería pasame aquí tantas horas, me empezaba a dar claustrofobia y los chocolates se habían acabado

- esta marcando

- bueno?

-peeta? estas con clove

-peeta?!- susurro annie

-hola maddie, en un momento te la paso

- espera!

- que paso?

- estoy interrumpiendo algo? en donde están?- loempecée a bombardear de preguntas, pero eso no importa ,esto es muy raro

-no, tu nunca interrumpes nada mad, estamos cenando

- de acuerdo, saludame a clove, luego le llamo

- ok, hasta luego mad

-bye

Hubo un silencio, entre annie y yo, se preguntaran, que tiene de sorprendente que peeta y clove estén cenando, bueno, clove y peeta se odian, parecen perros y gatos cuando se guntan, clove le molesta que peeta sea tan amable y condescendiente, dice que es muy simple sin chiste

y peeta piensa que clove es muy dura y poco femenina, parece un hombre, nos decía cada vez que la veía pelear con los chicos

Pero, claro esto es la vida y ahora ellos dos están cenando, juntos y solos

-quién podría imaginarlo- dijo annie con sorpresa y una sonrisa en su rostro

- lo se

- que pasa, porque estas triste?

-no estoy triste!

-vamos, no te alegra que por fin clove y peeta se lleven bien?

- si ... pero

- no me digas que tu ... todavía...

-que?- no lo comprendo, annie me ve con terror, que quiere decir?

- que te sigue gustando peeta...

Aquí está otra vez, recordándome, la penosa historia de mi amor hacia peeta, gracias annie

-NO!

- y bien, porqué no te alegras por ellos?

-es que yo, no sé , todos tienen a alguien y yo estoy solo

-todos tienen a alguien?

-si!, katniss tiene a... gale- me costó un poco pronunciar su nombre- y peeta ahora esta con clove, solo estas tu, pero yo se que algún chico apuesto te a invitado a pasar el día de navidad contigo

-...

-annie, lo sabia, quien es el afortunado

-bueno, el viernes, marvel me invitó a su casa, pero tu también puedes venir, le caes muy bien, a todos le caes bien mad!

- no ann, no trates de arreglar mis problemas, ve mañana con marvel, me alegro mucho, es una buena persona

-oh maddie!

-No! ni se te ocurra annie cresta!

-lo siento

-ahh y bueno, tienes otra idea

-mmm

Asi fue como terminamos, viendo películas en el cuarto de annie, maravilloso, comimos como cerdas, lloramos como niñas pequeñas y aun sigo pensando que fue una mal idea aceptar el plan de annie

-ah … no lo puedo creer!

- que paso ahora mad

- no se por que estamos aquí!

- deja de quejarte!, no se nos ocurrió algo mejor

- vimos diario de una pasión, la cenicienta, el diario de bridget jones 2 veces! 2!

-que quieres que te diga- dijo annie secándose las lágrimas , es muy sensible y esa película es su favorita

- yo digo que somos asquerosamente sentimentales!

-madge…

- si! es la verdad! por qué no podemos ser como katniss o clove! ellas ahora tienen novio!

- eso no lo sabemos…

- vamos no me digas que no piensas lo mismo que yo

- bueno puede ser… p-pero ...

- como sea, ellas dos son hermosas, fuertes, atraen a todos, a nosotras solo nos ven como dos niñas perdidas, con gelatina en el cabello y comiendo nuestros mocos

-oye!

- lo siento, pero yo solo digo la verdad, no es asi?

- si, lo se y es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga

No pude evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro, es cierto, es por eso que somos amigas, porque aunque nos lastimemos con la verdad, nos queremos mucho, es mi mejor amiga, ella es mi

hermana

La película estaba por acabar, una idea inundó mi cabeza, se me prendio el foco, por que annie y yo no podemos divertirnos? por que siempre se trata de katniss, clove, peeta y gale?

por qué no podemos ser felices también? por que siempre seguimos las regla?

Salte de la cama, tirando todas las frazadas y pañuelos al suelo, dejando ver mi penosa pijama de caramelo con muñequitos, fui directo a la dvd y paré la película.

-Pero qué haces! justo en mi parte favorita, la iba a besar

- vamos annie, te sabes la película al derecho y al revés

Entre al closet de annie y empese a sacar ropa, ropa de fiesta para ambas

- anda annie, vístete

- pero qué te pasa

- que no me has escuchado hace rato? estoy harta de ser siempre la buena!

-madge estas loca!

- vamos a divertirnos, no hay nadie esperando mi llegada en casa y tu papas no estan aqui, que tenemos que perder?

- bueno nada, pero

-nada de peros

-mad! es medianoche, no podamos madrugar, mañana es nochebuena

-y eso que!

- pero algo saldrá mal! yo lo se!

- no des la mala suerte ann, vamos cámbiate de ropa o si no me acompañaras con esa linda pijama rosa de unicornios

Annie desapareció entro al baño, se que asi la asustaria, mientras tanto, tome prestado un lindo vestido negro, pegado, llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas, me puse unas medias del mismo color con zapatillas negras, era una noche muy fria aqui en chicago así que me puse un abrigo color blanco, amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta, dejando varios mechone sueltos, me puse un lápiz labial rojo y cuando estaba lista, annie salió dejando ver lo hermosa que era

-wow annie, estas bellisima

- gracias maddie tu tambien lo estas

- gracias!

Le escogí un vestido color azul marino pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, hasta las rodillas, annie optó por un abrigo color crema y unas zapatillas azul eléctrico

Lo se, estamos vestidas un poco formales, pero mi plan no consiste en irnos a emborrachar a un antro de mala muerte, no, esto era un plan más inteligente

- y a donde vamos tan elegantes?

- confia en mi

- de acuerdo

- subimos a mi coche , iba hacia mi casa, abrí la puerta, no había nadie, fui directo a la alcoba de mis papas y empecé a buscar en los abrigos de papa

Sabia que estaba por aqui, debe de estar en algún lado, es pequeña tarjeta, de el restaurante preferido de mamá, el mejor en todo chicago

-Aqui esta!- grite con emoción, esa pequeña tarjeta era nuestra salvación, no importaba si no teniamos reservacion, mis papas eran clientes frecuentes, le dieron esa tarjeta, para que pudieran ir cuando ellos quisieran y así los dejaban pasar

Regrese con annie, estaba en el auto, cerré la puerta, no podía dejar de sonreír, era feliz

-listo!

- y bien cual es tu plan maestro?

- bueno, pues tengo el placer de informarle, que esta noche cenaremos en el lujoso restaurant hilton

- wow madge, pero no costará mucho?

- no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control

- que bien!

- lo se y lo mejor es que si tenemos un poco de suerte, podremos conocer a un chico apuesto, no lo crees

- mad, recuerda que mañana tengo una cita con marvel

- ya lo se, pero no le hara daño si conversas con un chico guapo … y rico

- madge estas loca

- lo se

Llegamos rápido, entramos y yo enseñe la tarjeta dorada, todos los empleados nos miraban con una sonrisa, esperando que a la hora de la salida diera una buena propina

decidimos, ir al bar primero, ahi habria varios solteros, apuestos y muy guapos y asi fue

-santos dioses

-annie!

- lo siento, pero es como si estuviera en una agencia de modelos

- ummm lo se, pero ten cuidado, no gaste tu tiempo con alguien que no lo merece

- de qué hablas

- jaaa mi pobre e inocente annie, vamos a ver , ese chico el de la camisa negra, es apuesto no?

- si…

- mira más de cerca querida- annie empezó a notar algo raro en ese chico guapo

-...-

- mira sus labios, tiene bálsamo labial, no querras estar con el, claro solo si quieres tener a otra amiga

-jaaaa

Nos reímos, todos se nos quedaron viendo, esta era una gran noche, me esta gustando mucho

-buenas noches señoritas, que les puedo ofrecer- nos dijo el barman era guapo

-buenas noches un martino, porfavor

-para mi una copa de champagne, gracias- dijo annie con una sonrisa

De pronto escuche una risa, varias voce, espera yo conozco esas voces

-annie no!

- que pasa?

-annie, estoy maldita

- aquí tienen sus bebidas

- gracias, que pasa mad

- por favor ve detrás de mi y dime que es una broma, porque acabo de oír la risa de katniss y no e tomado alcohol como para imaginarmelo

Annie movió un poco la cabeza, dirigió sus ojos a un punto exacto y se puso blanca como el papel

- madge

-no…

- no pasa nada, vamos a saludarlos

-no !- volte para ver en donde estaban, su mesa quedaba retirada y con tantas personas, no nos podían ver- solo haremos el mal tercio, tambien esta clove y peeta!

- tienes razon

- ay annie esto es una gran falla en mi plan

-maddie

-y una falla es una falla


	6. Seras Feliz

-oh maddie lo siento

- no importa annie, vamos a mi casa, todavía falta poco para media noche

No importaba nada, solo quería divertirme un poco, pero veo que esta prohibió para mi

Annie y yo nos vamos antes de que katniss, peeta, clove o gale nos vean, o eso creía yo

-kat esa no es madge- dijo clove con un tono de sorpresa

- si, si es y esta con annie

-hay que llamarlas se ven un poco tristes- interrumpió peeta

-no, no creo que sea una buena idea

-gale tiene razón, a lo mejor quieren estar solas- dijo katniss

y así vieron como se marchaban las dos chicas, desapareciendo en medio de gente desconocida

Estábamos en mi auto de nuevo, con rumbo hacia mi casa, hacia tanto frió, que los abrigos que teníamos puestos no bastaban

-bueno annie, siento mucho haber molestado tu noche

-pero de que hablas, me he divertido

-me alegro

Nos quedamos en la gran sala, prendimos la chimenea, puse varias mantas y cojines, le preste a ann una pijama, agarramos una botella de vino y nos pusimos a platicar

- tengo una idea!

-otra madge? no piensas que es un poco tarde

- no, no me refiero a salir

Rodé los ojos, valla que estaba cansada, hubo muchas emociones este día, pasando por el triste abandono de mi hermana pequeña, al éxtasis de la alegría, ahora no sentía nada, mi cabeza no pensaba igual que lo hacia apenas hace una semana

Hace una semana, era común y corriente, era una chica normal, ahora, siento que no soy la misma, pero eso no importa, annie esta aquí, me hace recordar cuando eramos pequeña, nuestras pijamadas y fiestas de disfraces, somos muy distintas a lo que eramos antes, annie soñaba con ser bailarina de ballet, ahora esta terminando su carrera, sera una gran pediatra, yo solía soñar con ser una gran pianista, pero mi padre mato ese sueño y no me quedo de otra que escoger otra meta, lo bueno de todo esto, es que estudie algo que apasiona tanto como la música, y es la escritura, apenas acabo de terminar la universidad, después de las vacaciones tendré que buscar un buen trabajo, claro para complacer a todos

-cual es tu idea?

- annie, nos conocemos desde siempre, tu sabes todo de mi y yo se todo sobre ti, pero... y si hay algo mas

- no entiendo? que puede haber mas

- si! no todo se trata de cual chico te gusta o cual es tu color favorito, que por cierto es el azul!

- jaaaa, maddie, que mas quieres saber de mi?

- justo ahora se me ha ocurrido un juego, se llama... mmm... verdades y mentiras, que te pareces?

- me apunto! dime las reglas- dijo annie con entusiasmo

- bueno, cada una va a contar una historia, una verdadera y otra falsa, si!?

- de acuerdo , yo empiezo!- grito annie

-jaaaa!

-una vez , cuando yo era pequeña papa nos llevo a mi y a dereck a comprar helados, yo pedí uno de cereza y cuando me lo termine, me sentía muy rara, no era yo, la verdad fue que cambie de lugar con mi hermano, desde entonces yo estoy en el cuerpo de mi hermana- dijo annie con voz seria, las ganas de reír eran incontrolables

- pero que dices jaaaa

- es cierto madge! no te rías, todo este tiempo eh sido dereck

-jaaaa, claro

-bueno bueno la otra historia es... mmm... fue hace poco, justo antes de mi cumpleaños, en las vacaciones de verano, papa y mama decidieron ir a la playa, la verdad a mi no me gustaba la idea, no sabia nadar, lo sabes muy bien

- si eso ya lo se, tu fobia al agua

-fue una tarde, antes del atardecer, el cielo era color rosa, tuve una idea, fui a la orilla del mar, era tan hermoso , sumergí mis pies,me senté en la arena blanca y me quede dormida

- eso es todo, que aburrido

- espera, que todavía no acabo, me quede dormida y sin darme cuenta la marea empezó a subir, el agua me arrastro, cuando desperté la orilla de la playa se veía muy lejana, me asuste tanto, esa fue la peor experiencia que tuve en toda mi vida

- lo se annie, yo también me asuste, recuerdo cuando tu mama me hablo del hospital

- pero no acaba aquí, siempre hubo una parte que no te conté nunca, fue algo que hasta ahora, sigo buscando, un chico ... con los ojos del color del mar

Annie tenia toda mi atención, eran las 2 de la mañana, pero todo el cansancio y sueño se habían esfumado, es aquí donde me doy cuenta, que los verdaderos momentos, esos momentos donde todo esta bien, donde no hay dolor ni tristeza en tu vida, son estos, los que no planeas, los que siempre recordaras

Aquí, cerca del fuego, en una madrugada fría, junto a mi amiga, se que soy feliz

Mi cabeza ya no grita el nombre de gale o el de katniss, solo hay un par de palabras en mi mente

estas bien, todo estará bien

seras feliz


	7. Secretos en Navidad

-cuando el agua me jalo hacia abajo, todo se volvió blanco, no podía respirar, entonces, fue cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por los hombros y me sacaba de ahí

Esto era mejor que cualquier película, annie era muy buena contando historias, desearía ser como ella, aunque eh logrado acabar una carrera en filosofía y letras, no tengo el mismo don de annie, al escribir mi primer novela me tarde tanto, que temía que nunca la iba a terminar

- y después que paso?- pregunte, deseosa de saber mas

- bueno, después lo vi, ay madge, era el chico mas guapo que eh visto en toda mi vida

- como era? sabes su nombre?

- cálmate

- lo siento, pero es que es tan romántico, te enamoraste de tu héroe

- madge, nunca cambiaras

- que quieres que te diga, soy escritora, el romance y los sueños son mi vida- lo digo con un tono serio, es verdad, estas pequeñas frases han sido mi mantra desde que empece a escribir

- continuo, su nombre es finnick, era alto, con el cabello del color del bronce y unos ojos tan lindos como el mar

-wow

- lo se ... ah- annie soltó un suspiro

- eso me huele a amor, querida

- pasamos todos los días juntos, asta que regrese a Chicago, eramos el uno para el otro madge! era mi alma gemela

- y por que no le hablas? no te dejo un numero?

- no, nunca hablamos de eso, la verdad es que lo deje esperando, no sabia que dia iba a marcharme y cuando me fui, fue el dia en que nos quedamos de ver en la playa, no hubo oportunidad

- valla, que mal

- pero quien dice que es cierto

-annie...

-madge, recuerda que la otra historia que te conté podría ser verdadera

- jaaaa, claro dereck como tu digas

-jaaaa- nos reinos, ambas parecíamos niñas pequeñas- y bien, es tu turno maddie

No sabia por donde comenzar, mentir no se me daba bien

- de acuerdo, annie no te lo quería decir, pero en realidad, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

-por dios madge! lo siento, su alteza

-jaaaa, la otra historia es... mmm

Que le contaría a annie, que no sabe ella de mi, se lo eh dicho todo, no le podria decir de algun chico que conocí en el verano, ni tampoco lo que siento por gale, ella ya lo sabe

-emmm

-vamos mad no es tan difícil, dime, cual fue tu primer amor

-no lo se, peeta seguro no lo fue

-clero, pero de quien mas has estado enamorada- de gale, decía mi cabeza, pero eso era una estúpida respuesta

Buscaba un recuerdo, algo, un rostro que recordara

De repente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya se quien fue mi primer amor, lo se y tan solo recordarlo, mi corazón salta

-que pasa mad

-oh annie, creo que lo que te contare, supera a tu historia de amor

-cuéntame- se acomodo en su lugar, el vino se termino y hacia mas frió que antes, pasaban de las 2 de la mañana

-es un recuerdo, algo borroso, fue en el funeral de papa- lo dije con un poco de tristeza- tenia 12 años, era muy pequeña, no sabia lo que pasaba, era el peor día de mi vida, estaba sobre un puente pequeño, en el panteón, mama estaba llorando, muchos amigos de papa estaban presentes, fue entonces que alguien se acerco a mi...

En mi mente, empece a alejarme de aquí, ya no estaba con annnie, no estaba en mi casa, estaba en el pontean, es como si fuera un sueño, un flashback

-pequeña, lo siento mucho- dijo una voz detrás de mi , estaba llorando, lo extrañaba mucho

-...

-conocí a tu papa, fue un gran hombre, pero creo que no le gustaría que estuvieras triste para siempre, querida

- y por que piensa eso , señor

-por que tu eres muy joven y bella para ser alguien infeliz, ya lloraste por el?- asentí, todavía le daba la espalda, pero lo podía ver en el reflejo del agua

- eso es todo corazón, ya lloraste por el , es tiempo de ser feliz, una chica tan linda no puede tener esa cara

Me di vuelta, ahí estaba el, un hombre grande, no tanto como papa, no pasaba lo 25 años, con ojos grises y pelo castaño y una sonrisa que me cautivo

-bien querida, por que no sonríes, vamos una sonrisa para mi

No pude evitar sonrojarme, era guapo parecía un príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas, sonreí lo mejor que pude, seco mis lagrimas con un pañuelo, con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana

-te ves mas hermosa así ... espero volver a verte mi pequeña madge undersee

-Y se marcho acompañado de una chica bella , se fue y nunca mas lo volví a ver, pero algo cambio ann, fue en ese momento donde supe que es el amor

- te enamoraste de el?- dijo madge, incrédula

- no lo se, esa vez cuando yo solo tenia 12, creo que si, parecía amor

- eso es hermoso- chillo annie- y lo sigue siendo?

-annie...- me sonroje- no lo se, el siempre sera mi primera ilusión, que puedo decirte

-y sabes su nombre?

La respuesta quedo en el aire, no logre contestarle a annie, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a katniss un poco pasada de copas

-katniss, estas bien?- pregunte, caminando a su lado, antes de cerrar la puerta, pude ver de reojo como el auto de gale se marchaba

-si maddie- le costaba hablar, efectos del alcohol- pero que hacen despiertas tan tarde?

-o temprano, debería de admitir, son las 3- interrumpió annie

-vamos a tu cuarto, ven ann , es hora de dormirse, nos queda mucho que platicar, ademas mañana es navidad!

No me acordaba, valla que era tonta, era noche buena, y mis papas tenían la costumbre de hacer una pequeña cena en la casa, invitaban a todos sus amigos, entre ellos los papas de annie, os de clove y su hermano marvel y para mi suerte a la familia Hawthorne y Mellark

-,-,-

Logre dormir todo lo que pude, me levante y me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, mis papas nos estaban esperando en la sala, tendríamos que ir de compras, regalos, ropa, comida ... iba ser una locura

-annie, despierta, tu mama acaba de hablarme por tel,, te voy a dejar a tu casa, si

- si... aaauw- bostezo tan plácidamente que no pude hacerlo yo también- que hora es?

- son mas de las 11 del día

-oh! es tarde, vamos madge

Annie se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, paso al cuarto de kat a darle los buenos días y a burlarse de ella por su resaca, se veía peor que nosotras y se sentía aun mas peor, había una palabra en mi mente y esa era KARMA...

Pronto me estaba despidiendo de annie, y llegaba a mi casa, katniss ya estaba lista también papa y mama, me toco recoger a prim de la casa de rue, el camino devuelta fue divertido, mama diciendo todos lo planes para la noche, katniss haciendo bromas estúpidas y peleando amistosa mente con prim, yo solo estaba escuchando mi música y disfrutaba del paisaje

Fuimos a comprar ropa al centro comercial, donde tardamos horas gracias a katniss, por fin encontramos todos los regalos y comida que necesitamos, estábamos listos, por que era una tradición que el 24 d diciembre nos reuniéramos con los amigos de papa y mama y con su familia de cada uno de ellos, isa fueron todas las navidades desde que se casaron nuestros padres

Pronto oscureció, lista para recibir a los invitados, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, clásico me llegaba a las rodillas, tenia unas lindas zapatillas rojas, combinaban con la cinta que traía enredada en mi cabello, justo debajo de un recogido lindo

Pim traía un vestido rosa pastel, le quedaba increíble y katniss se veía espectacular con ese vestido verde esmeralda, tan sensual, que aria que gale no la dejara de ver en toda la noche, como era de costumbre, kat siempre me apocaba y en belleza no era la excepción

La primera en llegar fue la familia, cresta y después fue llegando los demás invitados, ya para las 10 de la noche la casa estaba llena

Trataba de evitar a gale, pero a cada paso que daba no podía escapar de su mirada, como lo odiaba, pero como me gustaba, maldita sea

Annie y yo seguíamos conversando, de vez en cundo se nos unía peeta, pero toda su atención estaba en clove, era lo mas raro del mundo

- y en que estábamos mad

- si si te decía, que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como glimmer- decía en tono de susurro- mira ese escote!

-jaaaa, lo se lose, pero yo me refería a la platica que teníamos, recuerdas, tu primer amor

- shhhh, no lo grites por favor- annie empezó a reírse, sabia que me daba mucha vergüenza admitir mis emociones, y veo que eso lo disfruta mucho

- vamos! dime su nombre, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo

-pues...- empece a sonrojarme, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, con tan solo decir su nombre, mi corazón latía- era un amigo de papa

- si eso ya me lo dijiste, ahora! su nombre maddie

- bueno.. e-el su nombre era.. Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy

Por fin alguien lo sabe

y así paso la noche, entre risas y bromas, contándonos pequeños secretos en navidad


	8. No me Rindo

_Hay un juego que casi todo el mundo lo conoce, es tan común como las mentiras que nos dicen a diario, tan común como el color blanco, muy fácil, pero tarda tiempo y solo una persona es la que gana_

_Lo jugaba todos los días con mi hermana katniss,nos la pasábamos haciéndonos bromas, peleando por todo, para al final del día ella siempre juego no termina hasta que alguien dice 'para', hasta que se rinde y pide piedad, no es un juego divertido._

_Pero es casi como la vida, por mas que lo digas, no importa si lo gritas tan fuerte como para romper los vidrios, seguirás diciendo "me rindo" todos los días, pero no funciona, por que ya no es un juego de niños, es la vida y lo único que puedes decir cada vez que despiertas es un _

_"No me eh rendido" _

_Y así se volvieron mis días, mis noches, suplicando que este dolor algún día desaparezca , pidiendo piedad a la soledad, siguiendo los mismos pasos que tu diste solo para alcanzarte y poder volver a verte mi querido amigo_

_Antes solo era un recuerdo, un sueño , pero ahora que volviste a mi mente, no sabes cuanto te extraño._

_-madge... donde estas?-grito una pequeña voz del otro lado de mi puerta, la dulce voz de prim_

_- que pasa pequeña?- abrí la puerta, recordando que es la primera vez que la veo en este año nuevo y no puedo evitar sonreír, espero que no sea una de las pocas veces_

-solo quería decirte que el desayuno esta listo- claro si son mas de las 12 del dia

-voy enseguida- le dije a prim, tenia que ducharme y ponerme ropa decente, anoche, de tanto cansancio no pude ni quitarme el vestido, ni mucho menos el maquillaje que traía puesto, apuesto que ahora mismo son un espectáculo para la humanidad- no te rías primrose

-lo siento es que...- no dejaba de contener su risa, se empezaba a poner roja- te ves muy chistosa

-no tanto como tu anoche- puso una cara que solo ella podía hacer y verse adorable con tales gestos- valla, creo que no recuerdas

-de que hablas- dijo confundida

- te hubiera sacado una foto prim, justo cuando rory vino a visitarnos, tu cara fue un espectáculo, mas que la mía- prim se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia la cocina

-te veo abajo- dijo en un susurro, yo solo estaba aguantando la risa

-.-.-.-

-buenos días- salude a mi mama y katniss

- buenos días querida, como amaneciste?- pregunto mama, con una sonrisa radiante

- bien, mejor que katniss- a la muy lista de mi hermana se le ocurrió irse de fiesta con sus amigos y no era de extrañarse que llegara a la casa oliendo alcohol

-cállate ... mad- dijo katniss con cara de pocos, se veía peor que yo

- que planes tienen hoy- dijo papa entrando a la cocina- mis amadas

-jaaa papa- rió como tonta prim

-dormir!- dijo katniss

- visitar a hazelle , le llevare un poco de pastel, quieres venir conmigo prim

-si! me encantaría- empezó a dar saltitos, valla que todavía se comportaba como una niña

-claro que si- dije con sorna, me encantaba hacer enojar a prim- sobre todo por que rory esta no?

-rory? de que hablan- dijo papa

-de nada! madge, cállate- solté una carcajada

- de acuerdo, yo no are nada, quizás a buscar un departamento, es un buen momento-lo dije mientras empece a tomar mi te, esto era muy relajante

- un departamento?- dijo mi mama con un tono de tristeza

-mama, no quiero discutir, vamos empezando el año

-pero, madge

-mama, soy mayor de edad, dentro de poco empezare a trabajar y a ganar mi propio dinero, seré independiente- lo dije lo mas calmada que pude, no quiero pelear

- pero aquí estas bien maddie, querido dile que no puede irse- le dijo a mi papa

- grace, madge tiene razón, tiene la edad, ademas siempre nos hizo caso en todo lo que le decíamos

-claro, madge la buena- empezó a decir katniss, se le veía molesta- madge la perfecta

-katniss- camine hacia ella , todo el ambiente de tranquilidad se fue a la basura, aquí va otra de nuestras pelea- cálmate

- no, voy a dormir, no me molesten, ah y maddie, espero que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte, sabes ya no te soporto- dijo con ira, no podía creer que ella fuera la misma katniss que tanto quería- cuanto antes mejor!

Todo se acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era hora de que me fuera, papa se fue a su oficina, sabia que estaba decepcionado, no tenia que decirlo, pero estaba decepcionado de nosotras dos, de que todavía no podíamos superar lo sucedido, mama se fue junto con prim a la casa de los hawthorne, yo me quede en mi habitación, sola, como siempre.

Dudando de lo que debía hacer o decir, no quería poner triste a mama y papa, pero quiero irme, quiero volar y ser libre, extrañaría mucho a prim y a mis amigos, annie, peeta, todos ellos inclusive a gale, a quien quiero engañar, también extrañaría a katniss, pero creo que esto es lo mejor, para ella y para mi

Tenia que hacer algo ya, abrí mi laptop y busque, direcciones, nombres, teléfonos y muchos datos, estaba decidido, me iría de aquí y entre mas pronto mejor

Lo tengo todo, boletos de avión, el destino, logre contactar a un viejo amigo de mi papa, me verdadero padre, tiene algunos trabajos para mi, esta todo hecho, inclusive las maletas, todas llenas de ropa, objetos personales,libros, pero sobre todo recuerdos, miles de fotografías, cartas, todas ellas algún día me hicieron felices, ahora son solo recuerdos y quiero mantenerlos cerca de mi, para siempre

Le hice una carta a mi mama, la escribí con todo el corazón, dejando le mi numero pero nunca mi nueva dirección, no quiero que vallan a buscarme, a prim le deje una pequeña caja, llena de fotografías y vestidos, cosas lindas que toda joven de 16 años quiere tener, le deje mi diario, lo escribí cuando tenia su edad, espero ayudarla un poco con esta nueva etapa que esta viviendo, fui con papa, no dijo nada, me dio un fuerte abrazo

-mi querida madge, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo con una sonrisa enorme- ten cuídate y no se te olvide hablarle a tu mama

me dio una tarjeta dorada, se lo que era, me estaba ayudando, como siempre lo hacia desde hace mas de 10 años

- te quiero mucho papa, gracias- lo abrace y le di un beso, justo cuando iba a cerrar la perta me dijo

- yo mas, pequeña

me iba a ir pero recordé a katniss, fui hasta su habitación, toque a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces,pero nadie estaba adentro, lo mas probable es que estuviera con gale, así que me fui

Primero pase a la casa de annie, fue un poco caótico, empezó a llorar y yo solo la abrace, le dije que muy pronto nos veríamos

Luego fui con peeta, no fue muy diferente que con annie, solo que el aguanto las lagrimas, claro

- te volveré a ver? real o no real- me susurro al oído

- real- mis palabras se combinaron con el viento y entonces le dije- me olvidaras?

- nunca- dijo peeta separándose de mi, le dedique una sonrisa y me fui corriendo, junto con el viento, soy libre, me repetía a mi misma

Justo cuando iba a llegar a la casa de gale, vi a katniss junto a el, claro, baje de mi auto y me dirigí a ellos, estaban en un pequeño parque, sentados en una banca, platicando y riéndose, me alegre por ellos, por katniss, tiene a alguien que la ama y eso era suficiente para mi

-katniss-dije con voz fuerte, interrumpí su conversación, parecía que habían visto a un fantasma

- madge- dijo gale

- ahora que quieres- dijo katniss, levantándose de su asiento, enojada, como siempre- sabes no has interrumpido

-catnip, no seas dura- intento calmarla

- es la verdad, anda dime que quieres?- no podía molestarme, tal vez esta seria la ultima vez que la vería dentro de mucho tiempo, así que aguante la respiración, tranquila madge, no grite

- tu ganas- lo dije por fin soltando todo el aire acumulado en mi

- que?- dijo katniss estaba confundida, al igual que gale

-tu ganas, me rindo- sonreí , vi a gale y por ultima vez a katniss, su cara era para recordar, me di media vuelta y me fui.

ahora no lo entiende, pero al llegar a casa, katniss, vera el significado de mis palabras

Llegue al aeropuerto, con toda las ganas del mundo, sabia que esto saldría bien, esta pequeña aventura saldría de maravilla, quería conocer a personas nuevas, experimentar con mi libertad, estaba tan feliz.

ya en el avión, recordé todo lo que hice, todas las palabras que dije, todas tienen un significado

Solo me hace pensar en una cosa, que todo pasa por alguna extraña razón, la vida es un pequeño juego palabras, dependiendo de lo que digas, es lo que trata tu historia, no es como lo hagas, sino lo que haces para cambiar tu destino, son las palabras las que te llevan como una hoja en el viento, para mi hay dos frases, exactamente iguales, pero con un significado diferente y si dices alguna de ellas todo cambia

No me rindo

o

No, me rindo

¿Con o sin coma?

Tu eliges

Hasta aquí termina la primera parte de la historia, espero que les halla gustado hasta ahora, gracias a todos los que han leído cada capitulo, me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece? les gusta el rumbo que esta tomando? toda critica constructiva es bien recibida

Todavía que mucho que escribir, nos leeremos muy pronto

con amor, Zathura


	9. La Busca Pleitos

Cuando era pequeña mi padre siempre tenía una frase para mi, la más conocida era " No acaricies al León" Significa que no importa el aspecto que tenga un problema, lo pequeño o grande que sea, si es la suerte o simplemente el destino, sigue siendo un problema, sigue siendo peligroso y puede morder

Por fin llegue a mi destino, hasta este momento , no ha pasado ningún inconveniente, no me han robado, no me he perdido, me alegro decir que no he muerto en el intento, claro hasta ahora

- así que este es el lugar- dije evitando la cara del vendedor, quería tomarme el pelo, pero el departamento que vi en internet, las fotografías que mostraban no se parecía en nada a la realidad

- si así es cariño- dijo un señor de edad, no me daba mucha confianza- como realizará su pago?

- emmm lo siento, pero este lugar es muy diferente que al de las fotos- claro que lo es, los 5 minutos que he estado dentro vi pasar a 3 ratones y miles de insectos horribles, no podía quedarme más de una noche

- pero que dice?!- se molesto, aquí es donde termina todo

-lo siento- me temblaba la voz, valla que estaba asustada- pero no le comprare su departamento

-como quiera!- salí corriendo con todas mis maletas, tuve suerte esta vez

Y ahora que voy hacer, tengo que pensar en un plan, no pienso volver a casa, ah estoy exhausta y no se donde me voy a quedar, son la 5 de la tarde, tengo que encontrar un lugar pronto

Aqui en Nueva York todas las personas están buscando algo, unos buscan casa, otros trabajo y muchos el amor, siento decir, que yo estoy en busca de los tres, pero me gustan los retos, siempre a sido así

-si buenas tardes

-buenas tardes señorita- contestó una voz del otro lado del teléfono- en qué puedo ayudarle?

-bueno, aquí en el periódico, dice que tiene un departamento disponible- empecé a explicar- y me gustaria verlo, para poder comprarlo

-claro, puede revisarlo, ya sabe la dirección?- me pregunto amablemente

-si, aqui esta anotada, cuando podre verla?- le pregunté a la atenta señorita

-en una hora si es posible, tengo muchos clientes más

-me parece muy bien, en una hora nos vemos, gracias!- esto estaba saliendo bien, por fin la suerte me sonríe

Una hora más tarde estaba en un taxi solo di la dirección y como por arte de magia estaba en lo que iba a ser mi hogar

-aquí es señorita, 465, central park west -dijo el conductor mientras yo bajaba mi maleta y le pagaba

-gracias- corrí hacia la entrada, era un lugar hermoso, nada comparado con lo anterior

La vista era espléndida, tenía un balcón y el suelo brillaba , buen tamaño, era perfecto, así que este será el indicado, claro como todo en esta vida tiene un precio, pague lo indicado en el anuncio, era un poco caro, pero valía la pena, solo tenía que solucionar otro problema, tengo que encontrar trabajo pronto, o si no , viviría en la calle

Desempaque todo lo que había traído conmigo, el departamento lucia todavía vació, pero ya me encargaría de adornarlo más tarde, me serví un té, me puse mi pijama y me puse a buscar en mi computadora, solo había un amigo de la familia en nueva york, alguien que conocí de muy pequeña y tenía la confianza de papa, quien mas podría ser, si no era Cinna Hamilton, un famoso diseñador de modas aquí y en todo el mundo, mañana iré a visitarlo, para ver si me puede ayudar a encontrar trabajo, espero que se acuerde de mi

-.-.-.-

Despertando de un largo sueño, me levanté de mi cama, decidida a buscar a Cinna, me di un baño y me arregle, no pude desayunar nada, no había ni siquiera una ardilla en la nevera, mas tarde sera

-Buenos días se encuentra Cinna hamilton

- tiene cita?- contestó inmediatamente, y se me había olvidado, tenía que hacer una cita para ver a cinna?

-Bueno, y-yo esperaba …. emm, no- que verguenza

De pronto alguien interrumpe nuestra conversación y para mi suerte divina era el, cinna!

-pero que tenemos aqui!- dijo con emoción- pero si es la pequeña madge Undersee, como estas querida?

Se acercó a mi y me dio dos beso sobre mis mejillas, estoy tan feliz de volver a verlo, era un gran amigo de papa y mama, lo conozco desde pequeña

-Cinna, todavía me recuerdas- pregunté, yo pensaba que no me reconocería, bueno al menos no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo la misma chiquilla con cabello rubio y ojos azules

- como podría olvidarte, ven vamos a mi oficina- me condujo hacia unas grandes puertas de cristal, todo era tan elegante, me dirigió hacia su escritorio, todos nuestros movimiento eran observados por sus empleados, claro yo me sonroje

-pero, por qué me miran tanto- dije con la cara roja, cinna cerró la puerta y empezó a reír

- pues tienen mucho que mirar, te has puesto hermosa- me sonroje aun mas- descuida, no le temas a las paredes vidrio, te aseguro que piensan que tu eres la modelo para la siguiente pasarela

-Yo una modelo?, bueno no lo se-dije sonriendo, no era posible, llevaba unos jeans con una blusa simple y un cardigan, nada del otro mundo

-bueno querida, que te trajo hasta aqui- empezo hablar, con elegancia, pero con una chispa tan característica de él- que te hizo venir a la ciudad que nunca duerme

-yo solo queria un poco de libertad, me entiendes- movió la cabeza en señal afirmación- quería probar algo diferente

-entonces, la no tan pequeña madge undersee, esta tratando de volar- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-hablando eso, mi nombre es madge everdeen- solo quería dejarlo claro, veo que nunca se enteró de que mamá se volvió a casar

-ya veo y quien es el afortunado- afortunado? de que esta hablando- no me acabas de decir que ahora eres una everdeen, cuando fue la boda

-oh no!- creo que esta confundido- yo no me case, fue mi mamá, ya hace mucho tiempo, jaaaa

-ahora entiendo, se me hacia raro, si tan solo tienes 23- dijo riéndose

- vine contigo para pedirte un gran favor- dejo de reír y puso un gesto serio- pensé que me podrías ayudar a buscar trabajo

- todo por ti pequeña, pero no conozco algún trabajo donde podrías estar, lamentablemente no estoy involucrado en el ambiente de la música- dijo un poco desilusionado

- lo se, pero es que , he estudiado otra carrera- empecé a explicar- estudié filosofía, me encanta escribir, no sabes cuanto

-pensé que querías ser una gran pianista- me pregunto- tocabas hermoso

-gracias, pero creo que no era un sueño tan fuerte- mentí, claro que si quería seguir tocando el piano, no solo como pasatiempo, pero mi padre quería otro futuro para mi y no tuve otra elección

-si ahora es así, creo que si podre ayudarte- inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro- si, creo que si, un gran amigo, es el jefe de una revista muy importante aquí en Nueva York, pienso que si le cuento de ti, podría contratarte como una de sus editoras, eso es lo que quieres?

-si!- di un grito de emoción- muchas gracias cinna, gracias por todo

- en un momento le llamó- empezó a marcar un número en su teléfono

Mientras hablaba con la persona, que en poco tiempo se convertiría en mi jefe, mi mente empezó a volar, muy alto, empece a soñar despierta otra vez, listo, lo tengo todo, al fin puedo sentirme orgullosa de algo, me atreví a venir hasta aquí a buscar departamento y empleo, todo va estar bien, estoy tan emocionada

-querida- empezó a llamarme cinna- despierta

-oh lo siento, que me decías?-le pregunté, valla que estaba soñando a lo grande

- todo esta bien, te esta esperando, tienes que ir a la entrevista- dijo cinna- está muy cerca de aquí, buena suerte

- gracias, te dejo mi numero, espero recibir tu llamada- caminaba hacia la puerta despidiéndome y deseando volver a verlo- claro si no estas muy ocupado

-nunca lo estaré para ti- me despedí y me fui corriendo a la dirección que me dio cinna, no era muy lejos, solo camine dos cuadras

Llegue lo más rápido que pude,parece que me estaban esperando, me alegro

- Su nombre señorita?- me pregunto, por lo que veo la secretaria de mi próximo jefe

-Madge everdeen- conteste con una sonrisa, estaba agitada, debía calmarme un poco antes de entrar a una entrevista de trabajo

-El señor Abernathyla esta esperando- lo dijo con una sonrisa, espera, algo esta mal

- Abernathy?- pregunte, me empeze a marear, esto era algo que no esperaba

-si el jefe de la revista Capitolio, Haymitch Abernathy- respondió amablemente

Pero, y ahora que hago, se acordará de mi?, se que esto es estupido, es solo alguien que conozco desde… siempre, es como cinna, pero algo en mi mente me dice que si entro en esa habitación, todo va a cambiar.

Pero acaso, eso no es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo? que mi vida cambie, no lo se

-señorita, se encuentre bien? si va a presentarse a su entrevista?- esa era una buena pregunta, la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo podía ver desde aquí, no tan bien como para ver su rostro, estaba dando la espalda

-señorita?- volvió a preguntar preocupada- si va a pasar a la oficina?

Algo me decía que me metería en graves problemas, así que...

-si… - dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia su oficina, hacia el…

Todos hemos oído las advertencias, y las hemos ignorado. Tentamos a nuestra suerte. Jugamos con fuego. Es la naturaleza humana: cuando nos dicen que no toquemos algo, normalmente lo hacemos .

Quizá porque en el fondo simplemente queremos problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, como están, aquí esta el comienzo de la segunda parte de esta historia, que les pareció, a mi me encanta ponerles obstáculos a los protagonistas

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, me alegran mucho el día, acepto criticas constructivas para mejorar esta historia

hasta pronto, con amor

zathura


End file.
